The frequency and severity of medical malpractice claims, and the resultant cost to the health care system, has been increasing steadily since the l97Os. Research has revealed that poor communication between health care providers and health care consumers is a significant cause of the crisis. This problem is particularly acute in cases of breast cancer, where alleged delay in diagnosis is a leading cause in both frequency and severity of claims. Studies indicate that providing women with information about their breast cancer will significantly decrease the risk of a malpractice claim. Although patients are currently provided with such information, it is usually a printed tract or a lecture from a health care provider. This information is rarely retained, and so the claims continue. In Phase I of this project, MVI will develop a multi-media prototype designed to teach the target audience about breast cancer, which will lead them to a better understanding of the risks, the diagnostic limitations and the management possibilities for their condition. Ultimately, MVI hopes to create a comprehensive risk management education product which will target both health care providers and patients, improving communications and decreasing claims of medical malpractice.